You'll Play Your Part
thumb|right|300pxYou'll Play your Part — szesnasta piosenka sezonu czwartego śpiewana przez Twilight Sparkle, Księżniczkę Celestię, Księżniczkę Lunę i Księżniczkę Cadance w pierwszej części odcinka Królestwo Twilight. Jest to pierwsza piosenka, w której Księżniczka Luna śpiewa. Tekst (wersja polska) |odcinek = Królestwo Twilight - część 1 |postać = Twilight Sparkle Księżniczka Celestia Księżniczka Luna Księżniczka Cadance |długość = 3:02 |sezon = 4}} :Sparkle ::Nie mogę być bardziej wdzięczna ::Za wszystko, co świat mi dał ::Za szczery śmiech, za tyle szczęścia ::I za każdą minutę dnia ::Ale dokąd zmierzam, dokąd gnam? ::Jaką rolę spełnić mam? ::W głowie wciąż tyle pytań ::Przyszłość ciągle zasłania mgła ::Koronę dał mi hojny los ::I królewską w żyłach krew ::Ale w duszy słyszę głos ::Co wątpi, czy to ma sens ::Chcę znaleźć cel podróży ::Będę szukać z całych sił ::I na koronę chcę zasłużyć ::Chcę, żeby świat coraz lepszym był :Celestia ::Nie widzisz przeznaczenia ::I ciężko ci znaleźć rytm ::Lecz każdy kolejny wybór ::Podpowie ci, jak masz żyć :Luna ::Dosyć masz zgadywania ::Niepewność rozpiera cię ::Wiem, że cierpliwość ma swój kres ::Gdy serce odlecieć chce :Cadance ::Lecz coś cię do nas przywiodło ::Masz siłę i wielką moc ::Koronę masz nosić z dumą ::Bo to twój dom :oprócz Twilight ::W końcu nadejdzie moment twój ::Złoży ci pokłon na niebie chór ::A miłość rozbłyśnie w każdym z nas ::Jesteś księżniczką, masz w sobie blask :Luna ::To naturalne więcej chcieć ::Rozwinąć się, do góry wznieść :Cadance ::Nie bój się, popłyniesz aż do gwiazd :oprócz Twilight ::W końcu nadejdzie moment twój ::Złoży ci pokłon na niebie chór ::A miłość rozbłyśnie w każdym z nas ::Jesteś księżniczką, masz w sobie blask :Celestia ::Jesteś księżniczką, masz w sobie blask Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Królestwo Twilight - część 1 |postać = Twilight Sparkle Księżniczka Celestia Księżniczka Luna Księżniczka Cadance |długość = 3:02 |sezon = 4}} :Sparkle ::It isn't that I'm ungrateful ::For all the things that I've earned ::For all the journeys I have taken ::All the lessons that I have learned ::But I wonder where I'm going now ::What my role is meant to be ::I don't know how to travel ::To a future that I can't see ::I have my wings, I wear this crown ::I'm a princess, this is true ::But it's still unclear to me ::Just what I am meant to do ::I wanna have a purpose ::Wanna do all that I can ::I wanna make a contribution ::I want to be a part of the plan :Celestia ::Your destiny's uncertain ::And that's sometimes hard to take ::But it will become much clearer ::With every new choice you make :Luna ::Patience is never easy ::I understand wanting more ::I know how hard it is to wait ::To spread out your wings and soar :Cadance ::But you stand here for a reason ::You're gifted and you are strong ::That crown is upon your head because ::You belong :oprócz Twilight ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a princess, you'll play your part :Luna ::We understand you wanting more ::A chance to shine, a chance to soar :Cadance ::Soon will come the day it turns around :oprócz Twilight ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a princess, you'll play your part :Celestia ::You are a princess, you'll play your part en:You'll Play Your Part Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu